10 Things Mulder Doesn't Know About Scully
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: If Scully were to make a list of things Mulder can't know about her, there'd be ten things. set in earlier seasons.


**Ten Things Mulder Will Never Know About Scully**

**Summary: There's a side to Special Agent Dana Scully, a side that few people are ever privy to, not one she'd let her partner see. **

**Dedication: To my Phile girls. Specifically to Lily cause her Birthday is this week and I've yet to write her request (I'll get to it Lilykakes I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: Naht Mine, fuck.**

There are things that Dana Scully will never let her partner know about her, if she did, he'd treat her differently, she wouldn't be his equal. She could never let down her guard enough to let him see her act like that, act human. Dana Katherine Scully wasn't always the good girl, the ice queen, the woman who didn't know how to have fun. On occasion, that side peeks out and has a little fun, not when anyone is looking of course. If she was to write a list, there would be ten things on there, ten things that Fox Mulder never knew about her.

The first thing is her favorite drink, whiskey. When she's had a bad day, a case gone wrong, someone shot, someone dead, she turns to the bottle. She's not a drunk and she never looses her inhibitions completely, but she'd have a few. When she has a fight with Mulder, she walks down the street to the little hole in the wall bar, sits at the counter, drinks and eats those peanuts that too many people have dipped their hands in. She forgets about Mulder, even if it's for a moment and lets the alcohol burn her throat, she'll close her eyes and let her mind take her some where else. Let her mind take her far away, away from the darkness, the illness, and away from him.

The second thing Dana Scully would never tell Fox Mulder is that she likes to go out with her girlfriends from Med School. They take her out to a club with black lights and drinks that sound like colors of crayons or positions from the Kama Sutra. She checks her agent side at the door and lets herself be twenty-three all over again. She dances with strangers and loosens the buttons on her shirt. She lets her hips sway to the beat and indulges in a cigarette or two. She screams along with the eighties songs, the songs that described her teenage years. Her favorite is Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me", it's the song that tears her away from her drink and her smokes and leads her out to the dance floor. It takes her to a place where she is Dana and not Scully.

Dana Scully would never admit it, but she has a weakness for action movies. The kind of movies she always gives Mulder crap for. She loves Top Gun and Diehard, she has an addiction to Lethal Weapon and every other clichéd movie. The undertones of love is what drags her into the movies, because everyone of those heroes reminds her of Mulder, she sees him in John McClane and Martin Riggs, his attitude comes out in Maverick and it gives her butterflies in her stomach. Mulder is her real life white knight, he always comes in to save the day. Whenever she's in trouble, she remembers the scene in those movies when the hero rides in and saves the day, because she knows that soon, Mulder will be there doing the exact same thing.

Mulder has his porn films, but Scully has her Harlequin's, they take up her whole bottom shelf in her closet. She tears them out when Mulder's driven her up the wall. When she can't take the sexual tension anymore, she reads a story. She needs to read something with a happy ending, a love story that works out fine, a love story where no one is being chased by monsters or unseen forces. They make her realize what could be, what could have been.

There is a scar on her hip, she has a love/hate relationship with it. It's about two inches long and she's had it since she was eleven years old. It came from a fight with her big brother Bill, they were fighting over something stupid, what ride they were going to go on first at the Santa Monica Pier. Like any siblings, the fight got a little physical and Dana's emerging hormones messed with her balance, so she ended up falling down the stairs. Instead of going to the pier with her siblings, she ended up in the emergency room with her father. She had broken her hip and had to have minor surgery to fix it. The scar reminded her though of time with her father. William Scully had taken leave and spent the week with Dana while her leg healed. So she loves the scar, but she hates that it mars her skin.

Dana Scully absolutely loathes business suites. She's a tomboy, wearing skirts is not a favorite past time. She'll take her jeans and a tee-shirt any day. She likes weekends when she's not on a case, because she can walk around in her jeans and a Dead Kennedy shirt. She likes going barefoot on those days, turning on her radio to a rock station and dancing around her apartment while she cleans. She wouldn't admit it, but she knows all the words to every ACDC song and she's been known to use her duster as a microphone.

Dana Katherine Scully loves baseball. She pretended to not have a clue when Mulder decided to teach her, but in reality, she grew up playing softball. At family reunions, she joins her brothers and her cousins and plays baseball with the boys. She loves the Yankees and when she goes to New York, she tries to take in a game. She watches games when she has nothing else to do and screams at the ref for bad calls. Baseball makes sense to Dana, it's a beautiful game and it's logical.

Rain is her favorite kind of weather. She loves summer and thunderstorms. Every time it rains she remembers something her ninth grade English teacher told her, "Rain is symbolic, it's a sign of starting over. It's being renewed." So whenever it rains, she takes it as a chance to start over, like the slate is wiped clean and she's settled her score with God.

Medicine was her major by default, she hadn't been able to decide at first. She took English classes and acting classes, but none of them seemed to fit her. She had always been good at math and science so she opted for pre-med in her sophomore year. If she could go back and do it all over, she would of taken more time and thought about it, chosen what made her happy and not her family. Dana had made her choices and grown to love medicine now, but still she sometimes wonders what could've been.

The tenth thing Dana Scully will never let Fox Mulder know is that she is completely, totally, head over heels, in love with him. When she thinks about her future, she doesn't know what's coming, but the only way she can face it, live with it, is if he's right there beside her.

**A/N: Okay guys. I hope you liked it. Leave some reviews please!**


End file.
